Inabi Uchiha
was an officer of the Konoha Military Police Force and a member of the Uchiha clan. Background Alongside Yashiro and Tekka Uchiha, Inabi questioned Itachi Uchiha about his whereabouts during the time when Shisui Uchiha supposedly committed suicide. He told Itachi that they had all intention of duly investigating the matter and when they presented Shisui's alleged suicide note, he stated that for someone who wielded the Sharingan it would be no problem to forge such a note. They then left the note with Itachi telling him to ask the Anbu to investigate the matter as well. As the men left, they passed snide, suggestive comments about Itachi's involvement in the matter which Itachi took offence to and attacked them. Fed up with Itachi, the men asked Fugaku who had just arrived, to issue the order to arrest Itachi. However after Itachi apologised and Fugaku offered the excuse that Itachi was worn out from his other duties the men left.Naruto chapter 222, pages 2-19 Inabi and the rest of the clan were later killed during the Uchiha Clan Downfall. In Book of Dark Night, Itachi killed Inabi's wife before either were aware of his presence. Inabi attempted to attack Itachi with a fire jutsu, but Itachi cut his head off before the flames could leave his mouth. Personality Inabi was very confident in his abilities as a member of the famed Uchiha clan. Like Yashiro, Inabi was very straightforward. He referred to Itachi as an insolent child and wanted him arrested. Appearance Inabi had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared outfit with matching pants. As a member of the police force, he wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with the symbol of the police force on his shoulder. Apparently before his demise, in the anime, he gained an x-shaped scar on his right cheek, which he retained after being reincarnated by Kabuto. Abilities As an Uchiha, Inabi had rather strong chakra. He was also one of select members that was able to awaken his clan's kekkei genkai: the Sharingan,Naruto chapter 222, page 9 which granted him basic abilities such as seeing and differentiating the flow of chakra, see through and cast genjutsu, plus copying techniques and some predictive capabilities. He was also a senior member of the Konoha Military Police and, in the anime, reincarnated later by Kabuto Yakushi, further implying that Inabi was a very skilled shinobi. He also appeared adept in the use of kenjutsu. In the anime, it is shows that he is able to use Fire Release, spitting a stream of fire to incinerate his target.Naruto: Shippūden episode 290 Part II Power In the anime, Kabuto Yakushi reincarnates Inabi for the attack on Tonika Village. Days later, Inabi is summoned again to battle against Shiseru and the Hachō Village militia and is called back to his coffin when Kabuto retreats. The Uchiha is summoned yet another time to battle Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and soon other back up from Konoha. Inabi is eventually constricted by Shikamaru Nara's Shadow Sewing Technique until the latter releases when the Nine-Tails clone of Naruto attacks, stepping on Inabi and the other constricted reincarnated shinobi. Once again, he is seen again along with Kabuto when they attempt to interrogate Dokku. When Dokku attempted to attack Disonasu for the massacre of his village, Inabi subdues the man. References de:Inabi Uchiha